I Go Crazy
by KuroShiroYamiHikari
Summary: A random, short piece of KonoSetsu fluff. Enjoy!


Hey, everyone! Eh, it's been so long since I've written a story, it feels kinda weird writing right now! Well, this one was inspired by the song, _I Go Crazy, _by Flesh for Lulu. Another great song of the 80's and another recommendation from me. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, nor the song _I Go Crazy. _

I Go Crazy

Setsuna let out a sigh as she flopped onto her bed. Her troubles ran through her head. For the past week or so, a certain brown-haired girl had been avoiding her. The swordsman tried her hardest to get her attention, but the younger girl would always rush out of the classroom before she had a chance.

When Setsuna went to Konoka's dorm room, Asuna would always answer the door with an apologetic, almost guilty smile. The taller girl would say that Konoka was busy or out or sleeping. Quite frankly, Setsuna was getting frustrated at the excuses. She couldn't help but feel a jolt of sharp pain in her chest at Konoka's avoidance. Still, if her princess didn't want to see her, then she'd have to except that.

After all, Setsuna was only her bodyguard. A half-demon…worthless.

Deeply sighing again, the samurai rolled over and clicked on the radio. It was set to her favourite station that played nothing but underground 80's rock and punk music. Honestly, she hated all the contemporary music that the other stations spewed out.

The last song ended and a new one began to play.

_I go crazy…when I'm without you._

Setsuna quirked an eyebrow. '_Sounds like me. I really do feel like I'm going crazy without you, Kono-chan…great, now I sound like a lovesick fool.'_

_I go crazy when I'm without you_

_What have I done today_

_Just sat and watched the jets fly by_

_A car goes by_

The days without Konoka often found Setsuna on a hill that overlooked the whole campus. She would lie on her back, hands underneath her head, and just watch the clouds. The hanyou spent those long hours thinking of her love.

_And the sun goes down_

_We talk about the town_

The day would slip by and she'd awake from her musings to be surprised by how late it was.

_This city's mad in the head_

_And sick in the soul _

Although many people in her class urged Setsuna to confess her love to Konoka, she knew this wasn't the case with everyone. She hated to admit(not really), but her class was really weird and different and she knew that the rest of the world would probably never approve of their relationship, if they ever had one. That's just how messed up the place they lived was.

_All the stars flew away long ago_

_Isn't that nice_

_Like Miami Vice_

_I go crazy when I'm without you_

_I go crazy when I'm without you_

The samurai let out an impatient groan as she thought that this song wasn't making any things easier. It just brought back all the memories of her failures. She really was going crazy without her princess.

_Well, your life is like an infant's dream_

_It's like everything's on TV_

Jumping up from her bed, Setsuna made her way to her mirror. She looked disdainfully at the face staring back at her. The face of a half-demon, a mistake.

_You see your face in the mirror_

_Could it be your place in the mirror_

_And so we turn on the TV one more time_

_And we see that everything is fine_

The winged guardian turned from the mirror and went to the window, looking out at the sky and the colours that painted it as the sun set.

_But what have I done today_

_I go crazy_

_What have I done today_

_I go crazy when I'm without you_

_I go crazy when I'm without you _

Setsuna wondered what she had done wrong to make Konoka avoid her like that.  
She had done practically everything to get the other girl to look in her direction. She wanted to apologize, but how can you apologize for something when you don't know what you did?

_But what have I done today_

_What have I done today_

All her classmates were telling her she didn't look so well, and asking if she was sick. It was only Asuna who made the connection between her depression and Konoka's uneasiness around the half-demon.

_Sue-Ellen looks so upset_

_This isn't the first time_

_And it won't be the last_

_These things going on behind her back_

_Oh, they give you a heart attack_

Setsuna felt sick to the stomach when the thought, _'She hates you and doesn't want to be near you, you horrible freak,'_ ran through her head.

_I go crazy when I'm without you, going crazy_

_I go crazy when I'm without you, going crazy_

_I go crazy when I'm without you, going crazy_

Letting out a yell of frustration, Setsuna ran a hand through her unbound hair and put the dark locks into her usual side ponytail. She walked out the door, leaving Yuunagi, forgotten, to lay on he bed. She was going to fix this problem and confront Konoka.

_But what have I done today_

_I go crazy_

_I go crazy_

Striding through the hallways, Setsuna arrived at the room Konoka shared with Asuna and Negi. Knocking confidently on the door, she opened the door when she heard a Kyoto voice call out cheerfully, "Come in!"

_But what have I done today_

_I go crazy_

_I go crazy when I'm without you_

Setsuna walked into the dorm and went into the kitchen she knew Konoka would be, if her nose was telling her right(there was no way Asuna could make something smell that delicious).

_I go crazy when I'm without you_

With her back turned, the healer didn't know that her bodyguard was sneaking up on her. So, she was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder spin her around. Her already wide eyes grew larger as soft lips were pressed to her in a chaste kiss.

_I go crazy when I'm without you_

Setsuna kissed Konoka unchained, all her feelings in that one, shy kiss. Honestly, she didn't expect her body to react like that. It seems as though she needed her princess more than she thought.

The mage dropped whatever was in her hands at the moment, which was a stirring spoon and a plastic bowl, to wrap her arms around the half-demon's neck.

They pulled away a few moments later. Konoka felt secure in Setsuna's grasp, whose arms managed to make their way to the younger girl's waist. She rested her head on the hanyou's shoulder, sighing happily. However, before she could voice of her joy, Setsuna spoke.

"Kono-chan." The Konoe heiress's heart jumped at her childhood name. "Why have you been avoiding me the past week or so?"

Konoka was stunned for a moment, then giggled slightly. "Always straight to the point, ne, Secchan?"

When the swordsman spoke again, her voice was strained, almost pleading. "Please tell me why, Kono-chan."

Konoka sighed and said quietly, "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I was trying to I surprise you for your birthday. I stayed away from you because I didn't want you to know what I was doing."

The silence went on for a few minutes until it became too much for Konoka to bear. She looked up at Setsuna's face, only to see her staring down at her. An unconscious smile made its way to the healer's face as she realized something important.

"You forgot your own birthday, didn't you?" The lack of response only confirmed her suspicions.

The half-demon buried her face into the taller girl's hair and whispered an apology.

"So, Secchan, why did you just kiss me right now?" asked Konoka, wanting to see the blush on her winged protector's face. However, she was in for a surprise.

Setsuna grinned and kissed Konoka again. Pulling back, she said quietly, "_I go crazy when I'm without you."_

_A/N: _That's it! It's definitely not one of my best stories, but I think it's decent enough. It's kind of short as well, but that's just the way it turned out. I know that the lyrics don't mean this truly, but that's just how I interpret them. Anyways, I really hope you liked this and I hope you tell me how it was in a review! hint hint Hehe, well, thank you all for you those who read it and special thanks to those who review!


End file.
